The Lion and the Serpent
by drakensdottir
Summary: Set a few short months after the fall of Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione find themselves back at school to finish their Seventh Year. A look at reconstruction and how an unlikely romance heals old hurts. D/Hr, H/G, N/L
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Everything belongs to JK... I'm playing in her sandbox and hoping she doesn't mind the castles I'm trying to make. No profit is gained from this, save personal gratification... the most selfish of all.

**Author's Note:** I have had a problem with Ron/Hermione for some time. It just didn't make sense. So, I put together a ship that I liked (this may or may not be due to my love of Luke/Mara), and am attempting to portray it in as "realistic" a way possible. All is canon, save the epilogue.

**Chapter One – Prefect Again  
**

Hermione didn't look up from her book as Ron stormed into the room. Vaguely wondering what had pissed him off in the mail this time, she curled up a little tighter on the couch to make room for him to sit next to her, twirling a plait around her finger absent-mindedly. As usual, her reading kept the majority of her attention. She had kicked off her shoes and curled her toes under, as she crossed her jean-clad legs and squirmed impatiently, waiting for Ron to come over.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, dropping to the couch and running a hand through his unruly red hair.

"Yes, dear?" asked Hermione, certain he was just in one of his moods and preferring not to be disturbed.

"McGonagall's insane. Nuts. This is so stupid."

"What now?" asked Ginny, looking up from where she sat knitting in Mrs. Weasley's rocking chair.

Ron tossed the letter he had been reading onto the table and propped his feet up. "We have to go back to school!"

Hermione closed her book and whirled on Ron, eyes flashing excitedly. She opened her mouth to exclaim something, but thought better of it and jerked the letter from where Ron had it under his feet. Ginny bounded out of the chair and came over to read over Hermione's shoulder. The youngest Weasley glanced concernedly at where Harry lay sleeping on the floor next to Crookshanks, but Ron's declaration had not woken him. Hermione cleared her throat and began to read out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: MINERVA MCGONAGALL

_(Order of the Phoenix, First Class, Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confed. of Witches, Registered Animagus)_

Dear Mr. Weasley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to complete your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are also pleased to inform you that you have been invited to continue in the office of Prefect for Gryffindor. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Headmistress  
P.S. And Mr. Weasley, please do not bring any of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to school with you this year. You _are_ a Prefect after all.

"_PREFECT_?" Hermione demanded, voice rising sharply. "You are a prefect again? Where's my letter, Ron? Where... is my letter?"

"But that's just it," Ron wailed. "That's why I'm upset! I don't want to go back to school, I don't want to be a bloody prefect. I thought we were done!"

"We can't be done. We skipped out on our last year, if you remember. That whole horcrux experience? Really, Ron, you never cease to amaze me. You can't possibly have thought they'd just let us graduate without actually passing any of the exams!"

"Shh, don't wake Harry," Ginny interjected. "But really, Ron, did the rest of us get letters? Where are ours? I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, you did. They're on the kitchen table. Don't tell Mum, she's gonna be all over this..."

"Don't look so glum, Ronald Weasley," demanded Hermione, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss. "This is the best news we've heard all summer. C'mon, Ginny, let's go see if Professor McGonagall sent mine here, too!"

"She did, and Harry's. Bloody school can read minds or something." Ron continued to grumble under his breath and he picked up the issue of Quidditch Inside and Out lying next to him on the table. "Leave me alone, I don't wanna think about school."

"Ron, language! And you're _prefect_, you can't just sit here and pout about that."

"Mum is gonna be so proud of you, Ron! Wait until she hears!"

"Ginevra Weasley, if you tell her before I do, I swear..." Ron broke off, trying to think of a good threat.

Ginny merely grinned in response and grabbed Hermione's hand as they ran into the kitchen to read their own letters.

The Weasley kitchen looked virtually the same as it had the first time Hermione had laid eyes on it. She could smell something wonderful bubbling in the pot on the stove and wondered what Mrs. Weasley was making for dinner. A light summer breeze blew in through the open window and ruffled the checkered curtains. A single red bloom stood tall and proud in a jar on the table, and Hermione guessed that Harry had picked it for Ginny earlier that day. Hermione let herself dwell on Harry and Ginny for a moment. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she last saw Harry look as happy as he did when he was with the Weasleys' only daughter. He wasn't over the top in his affection for Ginny, and their relationship was very quiet and private. One could tell they loved each other by little things, such as the flower decorating the kitchen table, but they mostly kept to themselves. Hermione wished that Ron would learn from Harry's example, but knew that pushing the issue would do no good. Her thoughts were brought back to the present when Ginny handed her a letter.

"Just like Ron said," Ginny said with a smile. "Our Hogwarts letters! Oh, 'Mione, I'm so excited. I can't wait to go back."

Hermione grinned at Ginny and eagerly, though carefully, tore open her letter. She quickly scanned the contents and let out an undignified squeal before clapping her hand over her mouth and reading it again. "Prefect!" she cried excitedly. She fought the urge to be bitter about it... after all, what other girl in Hogwarts applied herself as much as she had? No, there was someone else, and she knew Professor McGonagall had given the situation careful thought. Hermione sighed and willed the thoughts away. She was prefect, and that would be enough. After all, it wasn't like she had any choice. She was determined to make the best of it, and be as happy as she could... everyone had been through a lot, this would be a good way of trying to get a sense of normalcy back in her life.

"Oh, splendid! You and Ron can be prefects together again!"

"Well, I for one am surprised that they let us be prefects after what happened," Hermione said after a moment of silence. "We did rather skip out on school last year, you know. So many people might not think that it was responsible of us. I am, of course, grateful that Professor McGonagall didn't let that colour her opinion of our capabilities. Though I do hope Ron takes it a little more seriously this year."

Ginny smiled reassuringly. "Oh, I'm sure it will be fine. In fact..."

But whatever Ginny Weasley knew in fact was never known, for at that very moment the fireplace flashed and Mrs. Weasley appeared. The mistress of the household look flushed and excited, and also very, very stressed. If she noticed the letters the girls were holding, she gave no notice of it. Her arms were full of grocery sacks, some of which were moving, and Hermione could have sworn she heard some noises coming from another one. Ginny let her letter drop forgotten onto the table and rushed to help take some of the satchels from her mother. Hermione took the other satchels and together the girls began to put the items inside away whilst Mrs. Weasley collapsed in a chair.

"Oh my stars," Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh. "I am sure you have heard the news, as I see you all have letters. I was out doing my shopping when I ran into Charlie who told me the news, and so, of course I headed over to the Ministry to find out from Arthur if it was all true, and it is, and I can't say I'm surprised, but I feel like we haven't had nearly enough time to try and sort things back together. Of course, I always did say that Minerva knew what she was doing."

Mrs. Weasley broke off as Ron and Harry entered the kitchen. Ron still looked grumpy and had his hands shoved into the pockets of his robes. He shuffled in and began opening cabinets, aimlessly looking for something to eat, but not wanting anything that he found. Harry stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. He smiled down at Ginny who walked over to stand next to him, slipping her hand into his.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking from the piles of letters on the table to Mrs. Weasley's strained face and back again.

"You are all to go back to Hogwarts to finish your academics," Mrs. Weasley said. "I had forgotten it was so close to the end of July already."

"But Mum, Harry's birthday is tomorrow. You didn't forget that!"

"Yes, Ginevra, I know, but I didn't think of it in terms of _Hogwarts_. There is so much to be done. I am not even sure who all the professors will be. Minerva is, of course, on as Headmistress. As far as I know, they still don't have a professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." If anyone saw Harry swallow at the mention of that, nobody said anything. "Professor Slughorn will be staying on as Potions professor and Head of Slytherin. Dear me, I don't know what will happen. It seems all so rushed."

"They've probably been preparing all summer for it, Mother."

Only Mrs. Weasley acknowledged Percy's entrance. "You'd think they'd be preparing for other things, too!"

"We've been quite busy at the Ministry. Minister Shacklebolt has kept me very busy, of course. There are all sorts of changes going on in the Departments of Magical Law Enforcement, Education, and others."

"Nobody cares," snapped Ron irritably. He had finally resolved to just make a sandwich and ignored Hermione's attempts to help him. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and stepped back.

"Ronald, be nice." Mrs. Weasley shot him a warning look before turning back to the others. "Anyway, Harry, everyone is scrambling. Nobody expected that Hogwarts would be fully functional so quickly. We will have to head to Diagon Alley as soon as possible, for the entire wizarding world is reeling right now. Thank Merlin you all have wands, for poor Ollivander has barely finished fixing the damage to his wand shop. Merlin knows how he will find a way to make enough wands for all the _new_ First Years, let alone those who have lost or damaged theirs and are having to repeat years."

Two more flashes appeared from the fireplace, and all eyes turned, not expecting Mr. Weasley to be home from work already. To their surprise, Bill and Fleur Weasley stood there, looking quite drenched. Mrs. Weasley didn't have time to be shocked. She flew from her chair to a nearby cupboard and pulled some large but worn towels out.

"Sakes alive, Bill, what happened to you two? You're both nearly drowned! Here, come by the fire and warm up, you'll catch your death of cold."

"Mother. It's July. They are not going to freeze."

"Percy, go get your brother something to wear. I don't care what month it is, it's never good to be wet!"

Bill laughed and pulled Fleur to him in a quick side hug before going and wrapping his arms about his mother in a big bear hug. He tossed a towel to Fleur, and Ron, perking up for the first time that day, ran over to help Fleur dry off, ignorant of the fierce glare he received from Hermione. The oldest Weasley wasted no time in stripping off his robes and shirt and furiously rubbed himself dry in time for Percy to get back with an extra set of robes. Mrs. Weasley nodded for the girls to take Fleur off to find something else to wear. She waited until the girls had left and Bill had put on dry robes before letting loose her flurry of questions.

"What happened to you? Where were you? How come you didn't owl to let us know to expect you? Is everything okay?"

Bill laughed again and kissed his mother on her forehead before gently sitting her back down and grabbing a stool for her feet. "You mean well, Mum, but has anyone told you that you worry far too much?"

"Don't start with me, Bill..." She shook her finger warningly at him, and Bill grew somber.

"No, I did not mean it like that, Mother, you know that. Nothing is wrong, it is just raining in Scotland."

"Scotland? I thought you were in London..." Ron looked confused and tried hard to ignore the letters on the table that Harry kept glancing at.

"Well, we were, but business called us up to Hogwarts, and it is raining there. You should see what the builders have done with the place... it's looking good as new. Anyway, McGonagall had some questions she had wanted to ask Fleur and me, and we came here right after everything was sorted, because, my dear mother, we thought you'd like to be the first to know. Hogwarts is in need of quite a few new professors and McGonagall has asked us to help out. We'll be moving up there next week to settle in and plan our lessons and meet all the other professors and everything in preparation for school starting as normal. It'll be an interesting year, that's for sure. We have to redo everything from scratch, ignoring whatever happened in school last year."

"Teach at Hogwarts! What will you be teaching? That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley's face lit up in a brilliant smile for the first time that afternoon.

"I am to teach Ancient Runes, since Bathsheda Babbling refused to come back this year. I think Minerva encouraged her to go off to some remote little cottage in Ireland for her health. And Fleur, my darling brave Fleur, is to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry shifted awkwardly as all eyes in the room turned toward him. "What...? Why are you looking at me?"

"You of all people would know whether that's a good idea, mate," explained Ron helpfully.

Harry frowned. "Of course it's a good idea. She's a wonderful duelist, and she's brave. Better than a lot of professors we've had for that already."

"Yeah, speaking of that, there's more, Harry." Bill stroked his chin thoughtfully before continuing. "McGongall wants to know if you'd help Fleur out."

"Who, me?"

"Who else? Out of everybody in Hogwarts, everybody in the wizarding world, practically, you know more than anybody. You wouldn't be a full-time professor, of course, since you'd be finishing your own studies, but you could help out students having trouble. Like what you did with the DA, only this time you'd be doing it as an official club."

"Wow." Harry paused and looked down, suddenly noticing that his shoelace had come undone. He found himself wishing he could just bend down and tie it rather than answering the question. "I guess I could do that. If it's just doing what I did with the DA, I could probably do okay. I'd be glad to help out any way I can."

"Pretty much." Bill smiled encouragingly at Harry before turning back to Mrs. Weasley. Harry made use of this change in attention to fix his trainers. "And Mother! You must be so proud of Ginny!"

"Proud of Ginny...? What happened? Is she a prefect, too?"

"Much more than that, Mum! She's Head Girl!"

"What! My Ginevra is Head Girl?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh, this is cause for celebration. Harry's birthday, Ginny's Head Girl, Ron and Hermione are still prefects, Bill and Fleur are teaching! But, Bill, do you know who Head Boy is?"

Bill looked over at Harry, who had somehow in the excitement managed to snatch his letter from the table, and was now shoveling it off into his jeans pocket. Harry shook his head almost imperceptibly, but before Bill could open his mouth to reply, a crash was heard in the garden. Ron and Percy jumped up from where they had been sitting and everyone flew to the window, the subject of Head Boys and Girls momentarily forgotten. There, in the garden, they saw that Mrs. Weasley's new apple tree that she had been so proud of had fallen over, roots splayed in the air.

"Merlin's beard, what did that?" asked Bill in surprise.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about ready to have a fit. She clutched her wand angrily and waved it threateningly in the direction of the garden. "It's... it's those gnomes! They're going batty. I am quite beside myself. Every time we redo the enchantments, things are lovely for a few days, and then something like this happens. I really need to get someone else up here to strengthen the garden enchantments. But I simply haven't had the time, and the Department of Magical Pests is up to their necks in sorting things out since... since the fall of You-Know-Who."

The door to the kitchen was suddenly thrown open and Ginny appeared, wand in hand. Her hair was wild and it looked like flames. Harry smiled when he saw the look of determination on her face. She was always so stubborn and proud and sensible, but she had the uncanny ability to look like she'd been through hell even if she hadn't. He suspected that was why she was such good friends with Luna Lovegood.

"Gnomes, in the garden!" she cried breathlessly. "More than usual, Mum. I left Fleur with Hermione and went to see what I could do."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Ginny, you look a fright," Ron muttered.

"That's hardly the point now, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley sighed again. She was tired just thinking about the gnomes messing up her garden again. "I don't suppose you lot could help out at all... there is so much to do before tea, and if you could de-gnome the garden so I have time to get a breather in and properly prepare your supper so we can celebrate. I'd really appreciate it."

"Not to worry, Mother," Bill said with a smile and a quick but tender hug. "We'll get everything sorted. You worry about tea. C'mon, mates, we've got some gnomes to spin around."

Ron grumbled under his breath but quickly followed Harry, Ginny, and Percy outside. Bill hugged his mother once more and went off after them. Percy muttered about having Ministry work under his breath, and excused himself when they got outside. The others immediately set about de-gnoming.

"Well, blimey. Who'd have thought that Ginny'd be Head Girl? Mum won't shut up about this..." Ron shook his head and flung a gnome harder than necessary over the hedge.

"Wait," Harry said quickly, his heart sinking at the thought as he, too, tossed a gnome out of the garden. "Wait... does Hermione know? She can't have known yet, she hasn't said anything about it."

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron worriedly ran his hand through his hair. "_Bloody hell_. She's gonna freak. That's all she's wanted since she found out she was going to Hogwarts."

Ginny came up behind them and grabbed Ron by the arm. She jerked her head toward another corner of the garden, indicating that he should follow. He grumbled and looked over at Harry, who simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to helping Bill spin some more gnomes about. Ginny motioned for Ron to be quiet before she spoke.

"I heard you two talking. I'm guessing Bill told Mum the news. Listen... I haven't told 'Mione yet. I know she wanted it... she always has. But she needs to find out before tea tonight."

"Well, yeah, I'm thinking that might be a good idea," Ron said slowly, looking vaguely confused at what this had to do with him.

"Will you tell her, please, Ron? She'll do better if the news comes from you. You don't have to say anything special... just tell her before tea, and it'll all be okay, alright?"

"Wait, how come I have to be the one to tell her? Why can't you tell her, or Harry, or anybody but me? I don't want to be the one to bear the brunt of her anger!"

"Because," Ginny said patiently, smiling at her brother, "you're her boyfriend. If she's gonna listen to anyone, it'll be you. Now go on and find her and sit her down and let her know."

Ron groaned and shook his head. "So not looking forward to this. I can name off a dozen things I'd rather do than tell Hermione that someone else is Head Girl."

Harry came up, having heard the last bit of the conversation, and grinned and clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Chin up, Ron. Hermione's not that bad. I can name off a dozen things that would be worse than telling Hermione that someone else is Head Girl. Besides, it's just Ginny... if it were someone like Pansy Parkinson, I can understand her being cross."

"That's an understatement." Ron made a face. "Well, wish me luck, mate, I'm gonna go in and face the dragon. Hopefully she'll stop breathing fire long enough for us to eat, my stomach's growling. Mum better make something good."

Ginny shook her head as Ron stormed off into the house. "Some days I don't understand him."

Harry shrugged and hugged Ginny tightly before following her back into the house. Bill followed close behind, and they found Fleur sitting in the kitchen whilst Mrs. Weasley busied herself with supper. The eldest Weasley gave the garden another glance before he shut the door and leaned back up against it.

"Well, Mother, you will be pleased to know that your garden has been successfully de-gnomed."

Mrs. Weasley heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, Bill, darling. You don't know how that was getting on my nerves."

"I'm sure I can guess." Bill laughed, his eyes twinkling. "But I have even more news for you, Mother, to make your day even better... I'm to be the new head of Gryffindor House!"

Ron missed whatever outbursts of glee his mother had at that announcement as he shuffled up the stairs to complete his mission. The door to the room she shared with Ginny was shut, but since both Fleur and his sister were downstairs, he figured that Hermione was by herself. He gulped nervously, suddenly wondering if she hadn't found out from Fleur already, and was now crying by herself or something. Ron stood outside the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, trying to decide whether to knock, open the door, or wait, or what. The choice was made for him when Hermione pulled the door open and Ron almost fell forward into her. She blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing, Ronald Weasley?"

He swallowed and stared intently at the floor before running his hand through his hair again. Hermione knew the habit, sighed and pulled him into the room. Ron looked sheepishly around, feeling out of place. He hated his sister's room and always tried to avoid it. It was far too... pink... for his tastes, and even he had to admit there was very little pink in Ginny Weasley's room. Hermione motioned for him to sit on the bed and he willingly obliged, glad to prolong the moment of truth. Hermione settled down on the edge of Ginny's bed and propped her chin in her hands. She looked Ron up and down for a few moments and then broke the uneasy silence.

"What are you doing?" she asked again. "Why were you standing outside the door, acting as if a Death Eater was waiting for you on the other side? Do you really think I'm that scary, Ron? Why can't you just be like a normal boyfriend? Why do you have to...?" She broke off and shook her head.

"...have the emotional range of a teaspoon?" Ron offered helplessly. He hated it when Hermione launched into rants. He always felt like he wasn't good enough, but he never quite understood what exactly her point was, or what set her off. Well, the point was usually easy to figure out by the time she got to the end, or, at least, he thought it was. Setting her off, though, that was another matter entirely. He had learned by now that the best way to avoid getting something thrown at him was to nod, smile, and let her complain.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Okay, just... what is it Ron? I'm not mad at you, you don't have to act like you have to walk on a tightrope around me. Really... just relax and be yourself, like Harry."

"What does Harry even have to do with this?" Ron blurted out, suddenly angry. He was here as a favour for Harry, he didn't need to be compared to his best friend, especially when Hermione seemed to think that Harry was better than he was.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "What _does_ Harry have to do with this? I can tell you were coming up for a reason that was unrelated to supper being ready. Did you want to talk about Harry?"

Ron mumbled incoherently for a minute, trying to recover from his outburst. "No... Ginny's gonna be Head Girl." There. He had said it. He waited for the expected outburst.

"I know."

That was it? All of that worry, and she said _I know? _It was Ron's turn to blink in surprise. Surely he must have misheard. There was no ranting, no frustration, no wondering whether she was good enough. There were no arguments or tears or any of those confusing emotions he had long ago given up on attempting to understand and had, instead, merely ascribed to girls being girls. Just a simple acknowledgment of the fact that she already...

"You KNEW?" Ron's face turned nearly as red as his hair and his voice jumped in pitch. "What do you mean, you _knew_? She's my sister! Bill just found out! She just got her owl! What do you mean, you _knew_? She hasn't even told anyone, how could you have known?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not everything revolves around you, Ronald. I know because Professor McGonagall told me. She asked my opinion, actually, if you must know."

"She asked your _opinion_? Why does your opinion matter?"

"What do you mean, why does my opinion matter? If you would get your head out of your arse for one moment, Ronald Weasley, maybe you would see that most _normal_ people care about the opinions of others. If you would worry less about whether I knew something about someone, your sister or not, before you did, and worry more about making sure you were ready to go back to school, we wouldn't have so many problems with this." Hermione glared furiously, eyes flashing angrily. "I cannot fathom why you would decide it's a wonderful idea to dialogue on why I would have an opinion, but I am not interested in hearing your pathetic excuses tonight. Right now I am going to go down and spend time with friends, and wish Ginny good luck and all that rot. You can come or stay and mope as you wish... I don't care." With that, Hermione rose to her feet and stalked out of the room, leaving an awkward, angry, and slightly confused Ron Weasley behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. All rights belong to JK, as usual... this is just for fun... and I got sick and had real life crop up, so I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. It shouldn't take as long from here on out. ;) Having a friend be my Brit-Beta and check this and the first chapter for blatant Americanisms, and I shall update as necessary... also from here on out, she'll be checking my chapters before I post them. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two – Harry's Birthday**

Hermione ignored her boyfriend's glowering at her all throughout breakfast. She was still angry with him for the comments he had made about her opinion, and for assuming that she wouldn't be able to deal responsibly with Ginny being made Head Girl. Other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley toasting and being proud of their daughter at dinner the evening before, little else was said on the subject, and Hermione knew that Ginny wasn't the sort of girl to discuss it. For that, at least, she was grateful.

"So, Harry," Ginny began with a smile, "Mum wants to know if you want to have presents now, or later?"

Harry thought for a moment and looked over the faces still gathered around the breakfast table. Part of him still wanted to laugh every time he realized that he and Hermione were the only ones not in robes. Ginny probably wanted him to open presents now, he surmised, due to her expression. He looked over at Mrs. Weasley, bustling about doing the dishes and working a cleaning charm on them before flying them into their spotsi n the cupboards. No, he was here as a guest... no, as part of their family... and it would make more sense to do it all together as a family, when everyone was home. Even Charlie and George were coming for supper this evening. It would be better to wait, he decided.

"I think I'll wait until after tea. We have some shopping to do in Diagon Alley for school, anyway." He smiled up at Ginny, and slipped his hand into hers. She smiled back at him and after a nervous glance around, leaned down and kissed Harry. Hermione thought she heard the Weasley girl whisper "Happy Birthday," but she couldn't tell if Ginny had said anything else.

"Well, fortunately for all of us, you don't need too much in the way of new things," chirped Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen as she scurried about cleaning. "You're all repeating your years, no doubt, so only Harry and Hermione should really need to buy books, as I already purchased Ron's before he went gallivanting all over the countryside with you. You'll still need other school supplies, of course, so a trip to Diagon Alley is necessary. I daresay your father will be so delighted, that he will allow new brooms to be bought, so long as they are reasonable."

"Are you coming with us to get everything, Mum?"

"That depends on when you're leaving, Ronald."

"I think we're going right now, it's Harry's birthday, we want to start celebrating."

"I know that, dearie. Now, I do think you had best be going soon, Diagon Alley is still in shambles in places. BE CAREFUL! And try not to get in the way of others, don't cause trouble, and stick to the lists that came with your letters. I will be coming later today after I do some straightening up around here."

"Why don't we all meet at the Leaky Cauldron around dinner time, so you don't have to worry about finding us, Mummy?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Ginevra."

* * * * *

The four friends tumbled out of George's fireplace and brushed themselves off. The little flat above 93 Diagon Alley was as disheveled as they had expected. It was, however, extremely empty. There were two cots, one in each open corner. It was fairly obvious that George had not made the bed, nor picked up after himself that morning. The other, empty cot, was neatly made, standing as a testament to the war. Harry and Hermione noticed that both Ginny and Ron averted their eyes and instead concentrated their focus on the door leading downstairs.

"Who's flooing into my flat?" George bellowed up the stairs.

Ginny flew to tear the door open before George tried anything. "It's just us!" she called down to him. "Ron and 'Mione and Harry and me! It's Harry's birthday, remember?" She grinned back at Harry and mouthed, "That should calm him down," before she turned her attention back to the Weasley at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, of course, right, I'd plum forgot." George waved up at the group and beckoned them down the stairs. "Glad to see you lot again... Happy Birthday, Harry! Going back to Hogwarts, I suspect? Mum is probably frantic with worry and thinking you'll never be sent off in time. C'mon, take a look, pick something, I'll give it to you as a birthday present." George winked, clearly enjoying the irony. "I just had a new shipment arrive."

As excited as George acted, the others could see an emptiness in his eyes. Hermione wondered if it mightn't have been better to floo into the Leaky Cauldron instead, but it didn't matter now. She followed Ginny to where George kept the Pygmy Puffs, and the two of them immediately forgot everything but the pink and purple squeaking creatures. Ron and Harry began examining Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. George watched them, and caught a glimpse of the look in Ron's eyes. He immediately snatched the box out of his brother's hands and put it back on the shelf.

"None of that, Ron, or I'll charge you double."

"I'm your brother! That's highway robbery!"

"Yeah, and you're a prefect... time to act like one. Hasn't Percy given you lessons?"

Ron ignored the jibe. "How come Harry...?"

But George interrupted him. "It's Harry's birthday. He gets whatever he wants for free."

"Oh, I couldn't..." Harry held up his hand in protest, but George batted it away.

"Anything you want... one box... and I have so many new things to offer. Don't object, I want to do it. Someone's got to cause trouble at Hogwarts this year." He grinned widely. "Especially since we..." he broke off and grew serious for a moment, speaking quietly, "since I won't be there to help out. Anyway, think about it, do your shopping, stop in here before you head home... I know you will, anyway, Mother can't keep away from Diagon Alley when it's time for school shopping. No idea what she'll do when Ginny's done." He shook his head and grinned again. "Alright, off with you lot now. And girls!" He turned his attention toward his sister and her friend. "Pygmy Puffs are on sale. You each want one, I know it. Come buy one when Harry picks out his present." He winked at them and they grinned back.

"I'm going to buy myself a new rat," Ron muttered and stormed off.

Ginny rolled her eyes and called after him. "Meet us at the robe shop, Ron, and don't lollygag!"

Harry let Ginny slip her hand into his, and the two of them, followed by Hermione, filed out of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes amidst promises to return. As they walked down the street toward the second-hand robe shop, they noticed that Diagon Alley had not remained unscathed. In the past three months considerable progress had been made, but Harry found himself unconsciously pressing a hand to his forehead as they passed some dark boarded up buildings. Ginny looked questioningly up at him, but Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It's just... some things become second nature when you've been doing them for so long. Reminders of how much farther we have to go."

He fell silent again as they continued on their way. They passed three open cafes as they went, each a testimony to the war that had so recently torn apart their society. All three were mostly empty, but two of them seemed very segregated. Harry thought he recognized someone who was related to one of the Death Eater families sitting at one cafe, but he couldn't be sure. At the next cafe they passed, they saw Mrs. Abbott and Hannah sitting together, but neither of them waved in acknowledgement.

"They're friendly this morning," Hermione remarked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Mrs. Abbott's just overly worried about Hannah. I'm surprised that they're actually out and about. They must have just got their owls with their Hogwarts letters. Dad said that the Abbotts were among those families refusing to participate in society until all trace of the Death Eaters were gone."

"I guess Professor McGonagall had something to say about that," said Harry.

"Probably," Ginny agreed. "It'll be interesting, though, because hardly any seventh years were allowed to graduate last year, but Professor McGonagall says that some of us can take a placement exam and see if we're allowed to move up. I've been studying in my spare time for it. They're letting us take them anytime between now and 15 August in one of the back rooms upstairs at Flourish and Botts."

"When are you sitting for it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I was actually hoping to do so this afternoon, so I knew which books to buy, if any. Ohhh, 'Mione, can you imagine being in the same classes this year?" Ginny squealed in excitement. Hermione beamed and hugged her friend. "Now, let's hurry along to the robe shop so we can get to Flourish and Botts."

"Hey," Harry said with a mock pout. "What about being in classes with me?" He looked down at the red-haired girl next to him, but she merely grinned silently up at him. "I'm proud of you, Ginny, crossing my fingers that you do well."

"I'll do my best."

The three continued in silence, taking in the sights around them. At the end of the street they came upon the secondhand robe shop. It was open, but they could still see signs of where the Death Eaters had burned it down several months ago, no doubt thinking it was a testament to muggle-borns and half-bloods. The sign hanging above the door creaked in the wind, and the paint was peeling in places where they hadn't painted over the burn marks.

"This shouldn't take long," Ginny explained to Hermione as Harry held the shop door open for the girls. "I grew some since I went to Hogwarts last year, and Mum says I can get new robes, instead of just lengthening last year's, since Dad got a new job at the Ministry."

"Are you going to get dress robes, too?" asked Hermione. "You know that if you don't get them, your mother will pick for you, and there will be the Yule Ball and the Seventh Year Dance."

"I probably should, shouldn't I?" Ginny laughed.

"What colour?"

"Dark green. The ones I had for the Yule Ball in third year were light green, but I want dark this time."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How important is colour, really?"

"Now you sound like Ron." Ginny made a face.

"Good morning, lovies!" The cheerful voice of Miranda Bubbleforth, matron of the robe shop, floated amongst the racks of robes, followed closely by the personage herself. "I'll be right with you, Mr. Malfoy," she called over her shoulder. "I just need to get our new guests settled. Why, Ginevra Weasley, how you've grown. New robes for you, I expect?"

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all shot each other looks. Hermione mouthed "_Malfoy_?" and Harry disappeared into the racks, leaving Mrs. Bubbleforth with the two girls. If Miranda Bubbleforth noticed that her newest customers had any particular reaction upon hearing the name of Malfoy mentioned, she made no comment. Instead, she immediately withdrew her tape measure and held it up to Ginny.

"Well, I should think we want robes about two inches longer than last year, my dear. I am assuming you'll need dress robes, too, of course, I have those in the back room, if you would like to see, dear me, dear me, so much to show you..." Miranda continued to mumble nonsense to herself as she seemingly floated over to a rack full of Gryffindor robes and systematically pulled down three in varying conditions for Ginny to try on. "Dressing rooms are this way, let me show you, and then I shall go pull some dress robes for you in your size. Black, as usual, I'm assuming. As for you miss...?" She looked in askance at Hermione.

"Granger... Hermione Granger," Hermione put in helpfully. "And, no thanks. My robes are just fine, I don't need new ones." She felt awkward for a moment, realizing that she was going to get a new set of dress robes, but planned on getting them from Madam Malkin's when Harry went there for some new Quidditch robes. She wondered if Ginny minded, but a glance at her friend's face told her that the Weasley girl was oblivious. "I'm just here to help Ginny pick," she explained hurriedly.

"Ah, of course, and a wonderful thing, too!" Mrs. Bubbleforth beamed at Hermione and bustled back toward the dressing rooms. "Coming, Mr. Malfoy, I think I have a better size for you in the back that hasn't been sorted yet, patience, my young sir, and I shall go fetch it for you. Whilst I do, you'd best come out so I can have a look at how this set is fitting you."

And with that, Miranda Bubbleforth disappeared behind a door into one of the back rooms. No sooner had she gone, then none other than Draco Malfoy appear out of one of the dressing rooms. He looked about as tired and worn as the robes he was trying on. He did not notice the three Gryffindors right away, and instead concentrated on the mirrored reflection of the robe he was trying on. His light blonde hair fell into his face and his grey eyes were far tireder than any of the three had ever seen them. Draco furrowed his brow in consternation as he gazed intently at the length of the sleeves. There was no denying it, they were at least two inches too short. Miranda Bubbleforth had a wide variety of plain black robes, and even House robes in smaller sizes, but when it came to Slytherin robes, she just didn't have as many as the others. Harry decided to break the silence first.

"Good morning, Malfoy," he said slowly, feeling both awkward and sympathetic for the wizard in front of him. He could tell that Draco had been through a lot, and he wondered what other hardships the Slytherin was facing. The very fact that he was here at the second hand robe shop spoke volumes about his current situation, and Harry couldn't help but feel glad that Draco was at least going back to school again... Professor McGonagall was right. It would be a good way to help the young witches and wizards get back on their feet.

Draco Malfoy turned around in shock, a dozen emotions flashing over his face all in one fell swoop. He decided on quiet and gracious, in memory of his mother. "Good morning, Potter," he said quietly. "Hadn't expected to meet you here." He dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment of the two girls with Harry. "Granger, Weasley. Morning."

"Good morning," Hermione said crisply.

"Morning, Draco," Ginny said, smiling softly at the other wizard.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the four stared at each other, unsure of what to say, until it was all broken at once.

"Nice weather, we're having, isn't it?" "I see you'll be going back to school with us, Malfoy." "Happy Birthday, Potter." "Here we go, Mr. Malfoy, I found some lovely robes for you to try on, they should fit a little better."

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry said, feeling slightly sheepish, and also surprised at how... nice... Draco Malfoy was behaving. "How have you been?"

"Decent, and yourself?"

"What. The. Bloody. HELL?"

All eyes turned toward the front of the store as Ron Weasley stormed in. The youngest Weasley boy had his wand out and at the ready, and his eyes flashed angrily. "WHAT," he stormed, "is this _Death Eater _doing here?"

Draco's face flushed and hardened, and he moved his hand toward his wand pocket. He did not have a chance to get very far, however, before Miranda Bubbleforth interrupted.

"_Mr. Weasley_! That is _quite_ enough. I shan't have any jinxes or hexes flying through my shop, and I'll thank you kindly not to disturb my clients. Holster your wand, young man, lest I have you thrown out until you can better behave yourself."

Draco mumbled his thanks to Mrs. Bubbleforth under his breath and proceeded to hand over a handful of sickles to the shopkeeper. She smiled reassuringly and reached out a hand to pat him on the shoulder. None of the others could hear what they said to each other. They watched in silence as Draco carefully folded up the robes and left the shop, with the barest nod of acknowledgment toward the group of Gryffindors. Ron glared after him.

"The nerve of that bloody Death Eater, showing his face around here, and going back to Hogwarts, even!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny whirled on her brother, grabbing his wrist and jerking him slightly away from the others. "That was completely uncalled for. Draco Malfoy is no longer a Death Eater. That is horribly unfair of you to make that insinuation, especially to his face. You are behaving absolutely wretchedly. I hope you apologize to him next time you see him. Can't you see that he's been through a lot?"

"HE'S been through a lot?" Ron asked, appalled. "More like we've been through a lot!"

"We're not the only ones to be affected in this war, Ronald Weasley. You're supposedly on the good side, you should be ashamed of yourself for not showing compassion."

"Compassion? Like that ferret ever deserved _compassion_." Ron spat, disgusted.

Harry decided it was high time he stepped in. "Ron, enough. Ginny, it's okay. C'mon, let's get your robes so you can go sit for your placement exam. Maybe you can finish before your mum gets here!" He smiled at Ginny and took her hand in his. Ginny smiled back at him, shot Ron a dirty look, and went to pay Mrs. Bubbleforth for the House and dress robes.


End file.
